


Apologies

by Azuremosquito



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Apologies, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Boys In Love, Canon Era, Canon Universe, During Canon, Love, M/M, POV Bisexual Character, POV Male Character, Random & Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 02:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20463326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuremosquito/pseuds/Azuremosquito
Summary: Just before Garrett has to return to the Deep Roads, he and Anders have a fight and Anders is plagued with guilt and worry





	Apologies

Anders was bent low over his writing desk, his single flickering candle lit to keep the darkness away burning down to a short stub, when he heard the door to his clinic scrape open. He felt a flash of irritation at the interruption. Always when he’d hit his stride and get going, someone had to come and need something from him. Everyone always needed something.

Recognizing the uncharitable thought as a sign of his leaden exhaustion (in fact he’d been getting more and more irritable these days), he pushed his writing aside and turned to see who needed his help. “I’m sorry, unless it’s an emergency, I’m closed for the-”

He stopped short, staring at Hawke in surprise. “Garrett! I didn’t think you’d be back yet.”

“Surprise.” Garrett sounded even more exhausted than he looked. His armor was filthy and damaged in a few places, but he appeared otherwise unharmed.

The rogue had been asked to return to the Deep Roads in search of a trio of brothers that had gone missing. Anders knew it was the last place in the world Hawke wanted to go but the thought of kids lost down there, falling prey to darkspawn and giant spiders and Maker knew what else, and Garrett had to go. They had fought, just before Garrett left. He’d expected Anders to come with him, but the mage had refused, frustrated with Hawke always dragging him around the city and snapped impatiently that he had more important things to do.

He hadn’t forgotten the hurt look in Garrett’s eyes before he turned and stalked out of the clinic, slamming the door behind him. As soon as he’d gone, Anders felt guilty, and what little sleep he’d found since had been plagued with nightmares of Hawke dying alone in the dark without Anders to heal him, or contracting the Blight and there were no Wardens around to save him. Consequently, the mage had gotten even less sleep than usual, convinced the one good thing in his life would be stolen from him because he’d been too stubborn, and the last words between them angry.

The healer took a hesitant step toward his lover and then stopped short, uncertain. Would Hawke still want him? He didn’t know what to say to mend the rift he had torn between them. Instead, he swallowed, and asked, “Are you hurt?”

Garrett shook his head and limped closer to Anders, giving himself the lie. “Just a few bruises and scratches. I’ll live.”

A silence filled the space and the two men stared at one another.

“Garrett, I’m sorry-”

“Anders, I never should have-”

They both spoke at once and then stopped, Garrett laughing quietly and shaking his head. “You go first,” he said, smiling at the mage.

“I should have gone with you. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean what I said-”

“Yes you did,” Garrett interrupted, but he was still smiling and he crossed the last of the distance between them, reaching up to brush a light strand of hair out of Anders’ eyes. “And you’re right. Sometimes I forget you have a lot of things to do here and I shouldn’t keep dragging you away from it. It’s selfish of me.” He stroked his thumb along Anders’ jaw, the corner of his mouth turning up. “You’ve been even worse about your shaving than usual,” he teased gently.

Anders snorted but turned his face into Garrett’s hand, pressing a kiss to the palm. “I love you,” he said quietly, gazing into Hawke’s tawny eyes. “I missed you,” he confessed as well. He let Hawke enfold him in his arms and he lowered his face to Garrett’s neck, closing his eyes and feeling unseen tension bleed out of him in waves. He hadn’t realized how much Garrett’s absence had affected him.

“I love you, too,” Garrett murmured, brushing a kiss along the edge of the mage’s ear.

They were silent again, but this time it was a comfortable silence, the two of them drawing strength from the simple proximity of each other. After a while, Anders noticed a slight shift in Garrett’s posture and he lifted his head to look curiously at the other man. Hawke was half asleep on his feet.

He gave Anders a tired smile. “Sorry, it’s been a long week.”

The healer shook his head and gave the rogue an affectionate headbutt. “Let’s go home.” He stepped away to pinch out his candle but Garrett’s hand caught his arm.

“No, if you’re working on something, stay and finish it. I’ll be alright.”

Anders looked down at the pages of his manifesto and then at his lover’s exhausted face.

“It can wait.” 


End file.
